Master, you should know
by nagini90
Summary: HP 5- The Death Eaters have failed to retrieve the prophecy from Harry Potter. Bellatrix is the only one left uncaptured, and hence becomes the victim of Voldemort's fury. Fortunately for Bella, Voldemort takes sadistic pleasure in punishment. M for smut


Harry Potter 5 - Inside the Ministry of Magic, the Death Eaters have just failed to retrieve the prophecy from Harry Potter.

From Chapter 36:

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know -"

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master - he is here - he is below -"

Dumbledore arrives and battles Voldemort, after which Voldemort seizes the sobbing Bellatrix and Disapparates. The book continues with the scene inside the Ministry, but I pick up from the other side of the story...

* * *

><p>The only thing Bellatrix felt when he let go of her arm was the cold marble floor thudding against the back of her head. That, and her own wand being ripped mercilessly from her hand. It clattered on the floor some distance away. She reached a trembling hand behind her, scrambling to help herself sit up.<p>

"How could you let this happen?" Voldemort hissed loudly, stepping away from her in an angry flurry.

She snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes wide with fear and still glossy with tears.

"I - M-my lord," she stuttered, looking around frantically at their surroundings. A handful of lit torches cast moving shadows over the dark floor, and a lone wooden table sat in the corner, thick cobwebs linking it to the stone wall. Where had he taken her? And why was she the only one there?

As she scrambled hesitantly backwards, Voldemort rounded on her and narrowed his eyes. She stopped and braced herself, uselessly, as he raised his wand with shaking fury. "_Crucio_!" he screeched.

Bellatrix screamed, her pain echoing off the walls as she writhed in agony. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire - worse - and she knew nothing but torment for several long seconds.

"S-stop!" she managed to cry as her body blindly twisted into unnatural positions to try and escape the searing pain.

He flicked his wand away and stared down at her, anger still distorting his pale face as Bellatrix gasped air back into her lungs.

"My lord!" she cried, pushing herself up so she sat tall despite her quivering voice. "You know I was not - If Lucius hadn't -"

"Lucius is on his way to Azkaban," Voldemort shrieked, "along with the rest of them!"

Bellatrix looked around desperately again at the vacant room. "Master, you mean to tell me -"

"You are the only one on the mission who came back to me, yes!"

"P-proof that I was most loyal! Proof that I am most dedicated!" she cried, begging. "You know I -"

"_Crucio_!"

She screamed again, unable to control it but knowing that the blood-curdling cry rang like the sweet sound of repentance in the Dark Lord's ears.

He stopped and let her lie there to catch her breath; she could see him watching the sweat start to gleam on her chest. She lolled her head to the side and stared unblinkingly at his feet, her eyes wide and glossy.

This torture was well-deserved, she knew. The overwhelming remorse for having failed her master was unbearable. How could he ever forgive her? She had let down the one she loved most, and he would perhaps never know how sorry she truly felt.

Voldemort tilted his head, considering her, then flicked his wand to force her on her knees.

She made a small noise in objection as her body was forced into a kneeling position. Voldemort paced over to her slowly, not taking his eyes away. He scanned her up and down, from her pouting face to her heaving chest to her trembling hands. Without a wand to grip, Bellatrix's hands didn't know what to do with themselves, and they clenched her dress tightly in white-knuckled fists. She did not look up at him as he walked over to her, and she didn't dare move a hand to brush the hair away from her eyes.

"Shh," Voldemort crooned, almost mockingly as he came to stand beside her. He reached out and stroked her hair softly. "You know, Bella, that I do not wish to punish you so."

She closed her eyes but still didn't say anything.

"Look at me," Voldemort whispered.

She hesitated for a moment before turning her gaze up to him, willing herself not to blink.

Voldemort curled his lips back into a sneer that may have passed for a smile. He reached down and put a hand under her chin.

"So eager to please," he murmured, looking into her teary eyes.

"Master, I did everything I could," she said desperately, leaning forward.

That cold smile continued to play at the corners of his mouth as he looked down at her. She straightened up, regaining some dignity as he began to walk circles around her kneeling figure.

"You seem most apologetic, Bella."

She nodded fervently, her lips falling back into a pout. He was behind her when she felt a sudden release that meant he had removed the binding curse. Was he forgiving her, perhaps? As much as she wanted to fling herself at her master's feet, she didn't stand up, knowing she must wait for him to tell her when she was free to move.

"You know I would do anything for you, my lord," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Voldemort stopped again when he arrived back in front of her. She looked up at him cautiously and her heart jumped when she realized he had begun to remove his robes.

"If you thought that was torturous," he murmured as his fingers worked slowly, "you have no idea what you're in for."

She gave a sharp intake of breath that only made him chuckle darkly.

Her eyes grew wider yet as she watched his robe slide to the ground, and her breath quickened. Her hands gripped her dress more tightly and she looked him passionately up and down, her eyes coming to rest on his hard shaft. Had she done that to him?

Her hands to begin to tremble again, but this time not in fear. Her heart was bursting with desire as Voldemort stepped close to her and reached down to take her face in his hands.

"My most loyal..." he hissed softly, stroking her hair and causing her eyelids to flutter at his smooth touch. "Most faithful..."

She was panting now, her breast heaving as she looked up at him hungrily.

"Most eager servant..."

She knew what he wanted. Bellatrix released her grip on her dress and reached up for him, taking his cock in one hand and running her fingers over his hips with the other. She let the saliva build in her mouth for a moment before sliding her lips over his shaft, sucking hard as she worked her hand in rhythm with her mouth.

She moaned with the satisfaction of pleasing her master and closed her eyes. The feel of him under her hands and mouth was making her wet, as were the raspy breaths now emanating from his lips.

More of her hair came down to fall over her eyes as she moved, but she didn't brush it away, preferring her hands to be occupied elsewhere. Voldemort reached down and brushed it back from her face, and she looked up at him. He was panting hard, looking as aroused as she was. She decided to play with him and pulled back a little, flicking her tongue rapidly across his head. The tease made him let out a small moan of pleasure, and she looked up at him with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Keep going," he snarled, reaching down to take her head in his hands. "Or would you like me to give you some assistance?"

He held her head in place and forced his cock deeper into her throat, thrusting his hips into her mouth. Her eyes began to water - he was far too large for her mouth - but she didn't resist.

Faster he thrust into her mouth, and she closed her eyes, moaning softly in protest as he continued to grip her tightly on either side of her head. She held both her hands on his hips and focused on the feeling of her master's cold, smooth skin under her palms, and the tight contraction of his muscles as he thrust against her. He exhaled with pleasure and she felt his fingers quiver slightly against her head.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling out of her mouth, and put a hand under her chin to force her to look up at him. Her eyes were watery but lustful as she struggled to catch her breath, and she trembled as she continued to grip his hips passionately, wanting more.

He bent down to be level with her and studied her pouting face, glistening with sweat as was the rest of her body.

"Remove your dress," he whispered.

"Yes, my lord," she gasped, reaching behind her to undo her corset. She fumbled under her quivering fingers but was soon able to slide her corset off, leaving her breasts exposed for her master. Then she slid the rest of her dress over her hips and let it fall to the ground around her knees.

Bellatrix hardly had time to feel embarrassed, hardly had time to feel ashamed that her body was not beautiful enough for her perfect master, because Voldemort wasted no time in pushing her back so she was lying down on the floor. She gasped as the icy cold marble met her skin and felt goosebumps erupt over her naked body. Voldemort removed the dress from around her legs and held himself over top of her.

"You make it so easy for me to forgive you, Bellatrix," he murmured, and reached a hand down to spread her legs apart.

She gasped with pleasure but didn't say anything in response. His hand stroked her inner thigh softly before moving upwards, and his lips parted into a savage-looking grin as he felt how wet she was.

"Oh," Bellatrix moaned loudly, unable to stop herself as he rubbed his hand gently over her clit. She couldn't help but writhe in desperate anticipation, and continued to stare into his eyes with barely controlled passion. He didn't break eye contact, bearing into her soul with his snake-like pupils... but she realized she was perhaps, for the first time, seeing a human-like craving in his eyes.

His hand came away and he lowered himself closer, spreading her legs further apart. She moaned, but he merely teased her, rubbing his cock over her but refusing to enter. She heard her breaths coming out in short gasps, heard herself whimper even, but that seemed all the more to encourage him. He leaned down and grazed his teeth along her jawline, down her neck, and onto her chest. Then he picked up her hand gently, as if handling fine china, and brushed his fingers over the skin of her forearm before running his cold tongue up the length of her dark mark.

Finally, as she bit her lip to fight the torment, he slid his hard cock inside her. She cried out in pleasure and lifted her legs around him, the feel of him inside her more blissful than she could have ever imagined.

As he began to thrust rhythmically against her, Bellatrix reached up to take his face in her hands.

"Master," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. "Please don't stop."

He thrust harder into her and she felt her whole body shudder against him. She ran her pointed nails across his smooth back, memorizing the feel of his body against hers. The way he moved was expert, although she was sure the Dark Lord did not often have such intimate experiences. She gasped as he reached a hand up and dragged his fingers lightly across her chest, pausing over each nipple to play with it. Still she quivered with burning desire as he moved against her, and more than anything she wanted to kiss him. She wanted her lips against his, to share her passion with him, and for him to return the same.

She let her eyes flick down to his lips and then back to his eyes, but she knew Lord Voldemort would never let her kiss him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he stopped abruptly. He forced her up and onto her hands and knees, kneeling behind her without a word. She bit her lip as he entered again from behind, struggling to hold herself in place as he slammed his hips aggressively into her. His hands gripped either side of her hips firmly, controlling her every move. She gasped at the pleasure of how deeply he was entering her with each thrust, and the feeling of her own breasts bouncing with the force of him.

Cool, smooth fingers slowly picked up her hair and moved it to the side so it was over her shoulder. Then they came back and grazed the back of her neck, starting there and dragging slowly down her spine. She gasped and felt a shudder course through her body, and her arms weakened as she struggled to hold herself upright. The fingers stopped when they reached her hips and she felt both his hands work their way down her thighs.

Her insides began to burn, growing closer to climax.

"Master, I -" she started, her voice broken. He abruptly stopped again and pulled out, interrupting her as if he again knew what she was thinking.

"Turn over," he snarled.

"Yes, my lord," she whispered, lying herself down on the cold floor again.

He leaned down and flicked his tongue over each of her hard nipples, biting and sucking gently on each one in turn. Then he reached down and opened her legs, and to her shock and pleasure, began to run his tongue down the middle of her stomach. Her master's sudden gentleness at times surprised her, and made her heart swell in even deeper adoration.

"Oh, don't stop," she whimpered, watching Voldemort hover over her midsection.

He paused and looked up at her, and she leaned her head back again, panting, wanting to force him to keep going but knowing that was not an option. Oh, the bliss she could create for herself if she could only use the Imperius curse on the Dark Lord... The thought tortured her.

"Please," she breathed, her toes curling as his cool breath rolled over her stomach. Then she felt his hands wrap around her thighs, and his cool breath move lower still.

She couldn't quiet the loud gasps coming from her lungs, feeling herself grow wetter by the second with anticipation. Still he continued to pause, as if waiting for something. She wanted to scream, to reach for her wand and force him to obey her commands.

"You seem bothered, Bella," Voldemort murmured suddenly, smiling up at her with a mischievous grin.

She looked down at him, speechless for a moment, then couldn't help but return the devilish smile. "This torture is far worse than what you can do with your wand, my lord."

He chuckled darkly. She bit her lip and watched him lower his head, breathing cool air over her curls. She let her head fall back and moaned, hardly able to take any more teasing.

At long last his cold tongue moved up her clit, slowly, and she cried out. Voldemort pushed her legs wider and his tongue plunged back in, now moving quickly across her clit and intricately working its way around her wet pussy.

"Yes," she gasped, "oh, you're divine..."

More than ever she wanted to kiss him with all the passion in the world. She wanted their lips to move slowly together, her tongue to explore the depths of his mouth, and for him to know how much she loved him.

Again the Dark Lord pleasured her until her insides began to burn, until she was close to climax but not quite there, and he stopped. She moaned loudly in protest but he promptly moved up and entered her again, as if he knew how close she was.

Her insides were on fire - it took every ounce of willpower not to finish before him. She must not finish before her master gave her permission, this she knew. The words had not been spoken, but she knew she would face punishment if she did.

But his cool skin moving smoothly against hers, his hands holding her own arms firmly above her head, and his hard shaft thrusting deep inside her made it an impossible task. Beyond her own control she heard herself moaning, whimpering, almost begging her master.

Voldemort's breathing had quickened, each one a sharp gasp, and she realized he was close too. Their bodies entwined almost frantically as they moved against each other.

"Master, are you -" she began, hearing the desperation in her own voice.

He leaned down and grazed his sharp teeth against her throat, causing her to hush instantly, and in that moment the shudder that coursed from her throat down to her toes was her breaking point.

She cried out in absolute ecstasy, feeling pleasure ripple through every inch of her body as she clenched tightly around him. Not even a second afterwards she heard Voldemort give a sharp intake of breath and moan softly, and felt him erupt inside her.

They climaxed together in several long seconds of bliss, the room around Bellatrix seeming to dissolve so the world was nothing but her and the Dark Lord. Both breathing rapidly, both glistening in sweat, both still fixated on each other's gaze. Nothing but the him mattered, and nothing else would ever matter.

She did not want to get her hopes up, but her heart betrayed her as it fluttered wildly: his eyes seemed to be staring into hers with more than just empty lust. She flicked her gaze down to his lips, then back into his eyes. She reached her hands up to link them around the back of his neck.

He didn't move so she took the risk and pulled gently on her hands. She was shocked to find that he obeyed. His head lowered slowly towards hers and she felt her heart pound in a frenzy.

Their faces were a mere inch away from each other when he stopped. She stopped pulling on his neck in turn, but Voldemort kept his face where it was. She closed her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity where Bellatrix lay there with her eyes closed, her master still suspended an inch from her own lips. But it was only seconds later when he bent down and let his lips touch hers. It was hesitant and slow, but she gripped him more tightly and kissed him, feeling his cool lips and tongue against her own.

She moved her lips smoothly with his, unable to believe the Dark Lord was finally allowing her to kiss him. She kissed him more passionately, and was shocked to find out that he was kissing her back, fiercely and with what felt like pent up desire. He explored her mouth with his tongue and she was unable to suppress the moan that escaped her lungs.

He pulled back suddenly and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with a mix of lust, anger, and confusion.

"Master, you should know..." she whispered, letting her hands fall away from his neck. The crease in his forehead gave way and his eyes widened with almost youthful innocence as she spoke. "You should know, I -"

"I do know," he breathed. And he leaned down to kiss her once more.


End file.
